


Canzone Per Te

by GryphonXV



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Flowers, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Romance, Sad Ending, Songfic, midotaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryphonXV/pseuds/GryphonXV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guessed he was giving up by cowardice ...</p><p>"I thought you loved basketball, Shin-chan ..."</p><p>But he just couldn't see me sad ...</p><p>"Please ... don't cry, Takao."</p><p>It was me who made him cry after all... </p><p>"I'm so sorry, Shin-chan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canzone Per Te

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Canzone Per Te](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/107154) by Gryphon (me). 



> English isn't my first language ... So i'm sorry for the possible errors. I hope you enjoy my fanfic. This fic is a translation, but the original was written by myself too. You can see the original (written in portuguese) in the link above ...

 La festa appena cominciata è già finita  
Il cielo non è più con noi  
Il nostro amore era l’invidia di chi è solo  
Era il mio orgoglio la tua allegria  
  
È stato tanto grande e ormai  
Non sa morire  
Per questo canto e canto te  
La solitudine che tu mi hai regalato  
Io la coltivo come un fiore

 

**[Canzone per te - Sergio Endrigo]**

 

'I'm still here, don't go ...'

 

"You ... are you sure that's right, Shin-chan?" My voice never cracked so much as now ... after these last sentences we've exchanged, that question which would bring the end of everything came.

 "Yes, there's no better choice at the moment ... I'll leave the basketball club ..."

 He walked away and goes back to the court, leaving me standing there just watching him from afar. Should I be training? As he told me, it would be my choice, but I didn't feel like this anymore.

 I was no longer needed ...

 We spent two years together, but also were two years of losses ... What happened in the third year is over my knowledge ... because I changed schools.

 

'Maybe it was necessary ...'

 

A year ... a year has passed since then and I would do the exams trying to join the university. We had to stop dating when my parents found out our relationship but I still can't accept ...

 Did I became mature? I've been asking myself while people are telling me this and looking at me with 'that' face ... They changed, not me ... I just left to pretend I was being happy, just had to be on my way alone because I had lost my light being it so close.

 "Why you're still here, Takao? Why you don't go away at all?"

 'I still want to see him ... I don't know if I can give up on Shin-chan ... I don't know ...'

 "He gave on you ... there's nothing else you can do ... You can't get him back ..."

 'I know ...'

 "I know ..."

 So, the days run out... and I kept repeating those worlds facing my image on the mirror in my small room... Then I realized that those who've 'telling me this and looking me with 'that' face ' were anyone but me ... I left everything and everyone behind, by myself and crying ... So alone ... so cold.

 My own self no longer can stood ... the lies can't be hidden or replace me... Even if it intends to cry for me while I'm fucking trying to smile and pretend everything is ok, I'm afraid there's nothing ok.

 After all, the only thing I can see in there is worth ...  Worth of myself.

 

'Again and again ...'

 

"Midorima Shintarou-kun!" I ran until him with a silly smile on my face while he turned himself facing me surprised. The similarity to our first meeting brought me a chest heat ... So I wished it would be a new beginning. Same University, same course ... My indecision ended from now.

 "Takao ..."

 

'What the hell with this face, Shin-chan ...?'

 

The same face of our farewell was still there... and those weren't the eyes of  the Midorima I loved ...

 " I saw your name, Midorima sensei, hehe ... If you don't know where our class is, we can try using our luck to find out, hu?"

 Those words weren't exactly a mockery ...

 Then I held his hand, pulling him as if I knew where our class was ... and as if to tell him that's all right ... And so I wanna say 'don't worry, you have no reason to feel guilty.'

 

'No, I was always guilty, Shin-chan ... Excuse me for being so weak ...'

 

These were moments I ever wanted to happen... I was so happy for keeping him by my side, even if it was an accident. Actually, I never knew where our classroom was supposed to be, but I didn't expect us to be so lost. He took a look at his wristwatch, nervous, while I was still smiling ...  feel  the softness of his hand against mine was so good ...

 

'So hot ...'

 

"Shin-chan ..." I didn't say his name pretending call him ... was merely one of my uncontrollable urge to call his name ... since we've been away it's one of my compulsions.

 

'Shin-chan ... Shintarou.'

 

I could find beauty even in his name ... Usually I repeat it in privately, alone. The sound was so beautiful to me, echoing in my thoughts.

 "Because of you, we'll miss the first class, Takao ..."

 "It's beautiful ..."

 He didn't understand at first what I was talking about, but then he deduced by my look that I was speaking of the great flowery field in front of us.

 He sighed, giving up his arguments for a moment to accompany me on this daydream ...

 "Yes ... I didn't know the campus has a garden so beautiful, nanodayo."

 He seemed fascinated with the beautiful rose bushes ... There were only buttons ... maybe it will wilt before become beautiful flowers ...

 "We can lose ourselves here again when the flowers bloom ... Then, there will be more bees, but also we'll see the little birds ..."

 I felt him watching me, and knowing him as I knew I can guess he was asking me for a response. For some reason I felt melancholy, and maybe that's why he's wondering me silently. So, I crouched in front of him, seeing next to us a shrub with small, delicate white flowers.

 "Those are lilies ..."

 I said to myself, and then he stepped back, obviously surprised.

 "It's your lucky item for today, right?"

 He confirmed, recomposed, and approached. I got up with three beautiful bouquets and offered.

 "How do you know, Takao?"

 Two years without seeing or having him ... but I couldn't change it, I always carried a piece of him inside me.

 

' I always knew ...'

 

And even when his harsh words took me away from him in that day... I remained to him as I ever was ... Maybe it was my voice cracking or the smell the flowers, I really don't know ... Whatever was, he hugged me and then a 'forgive me' I thought I heard.

 I couldn't hold the tears back, so I just let it fall... I didn't have the courage to say it, but I wished he hated me for keeping him away all this time.

 "It hurts ..." I said feeling so hollow I could break.

 "I know."

 

'I love you.'

 

I remember our first month in the University ... despite being hard in terms of studying, I still liked this ... So we usually went to the library and study together ... Well, I confess that his lips took more of my attention than the words which escape them ... I took his time out for selfishness, and even when exams ended, I kept asking him for help in studies ... but he denied.

 "I'm too tired, I'm sorry ..."

 So I did what I should never do again, entering in the gymnasium and joining basketball club... I was so but he would not, and what little they have talked with me became nothing ...

 

'Why?'

 

I saw him from afar, sitting there with winter clothes ... Yes, a little more than half a year has passed,  then everything seemed colder ... everything. Just like our first day of class, was carrying lilies, but his eyes didn't show the same brightness ...

 Then he crouched down, lying down the delicate branches on the stony ground.

 "Forgive me ..." It was the second time I heard him saying this, but now he was crying and even while I wanted to comfort him, I couldn't ...

 I just followed him while he came visit cemetery, but I was so anger ... Why the feelings don't die so easily too?

 "Enough ... I can't hold on ..."

 'You asked for it ... you chose to stay.'

 "I know, but ... he doesn't deserve to be alone ..."

 'He will keep holding on to you as you still lingers here'

 I chucked "him" away from my head and just tried to don't look so unhappy.

 "Being in love... It really hurts ..."

 Since the cemetery's day I wondered if he would cry like that when I die ... when my mind leaves him ...

 The days gone by, but I didn't notice this so much ... I just tried to keep myself right beside him ... I tried. But when I couldn't stand anymore, I tried calling the voice to take me but I couldn't find it. It always been myself, since the beginning ... alone.

 My head was confused and gradually I started to miss all I've afraid to lost in there for so long ... everything seems to be vanishing slowly. I didn't even know why I was here again, but I approached the headstone he had come to visit the other day, falling to my knees and sobbing due to his pain.

 

'Forgive me Shin-chan ...'

 

I should never had gone... I should never had done it so recklessly ...

 I crossed the street, seeing afar my old school ... our. I approached without thinking, as if attracted me back, but then it all happened very fast ... the car had hit me and tossed me on the street ... I felt when my head hit against the sidewalk, making my vision difficult ... making me real again ...

 And it turned me back into the 17 year old boy who left the court furious with my boyfriend who gave up something that he has always loved ...

 "Takao!" He ran to me... the only one in the deserted street but me ... I never would know who was driving the car ...

 He was scared and desperate, yet he was the person who gave up everything because he just didn't want to see me crying...

 He had called for the ambulance, but I knew it would be useless. I felt so cold... but despite the  bleed and injuries, I couldn't feel any pain. I put my trembling hand onto his face, trying telling him something what he'll always expect if I don't say it now.

 "You ... It was not your fault, Shin-chan."

 Kazunari gave to Shintarou one last smile before leaving forever ... He lived all his wishes, but it'll never become true ... Got rid from the worthless, but carried all moments they spent together. All he left behind was the feeling of anyone who lost its life very soon ... He was like a flower bottom that will never flourish.

But for Shintarou he always was his most precious flower...

 Takao would never know what was told in the rain that first time he had seen Midorima crying ... also never know if Midorima remember the first time they made love ...

 But he won't never forget how much he loved him ... ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, tell me what you thought ;)


End file.
